50 Word Blurbs
by soccerfanatic16
Summary: I read one of these and I decided to make one. It's one of those things were theres a word and you say a sentance related to the word.pls read! TAANG ZUTARA TY LOKKA


_Life_

"Ok, we really need a life." Sokka grumbled as they headed out of another meeting.

_Practice_

"Come on, again!" Zuko shouted at the exhausted avatar.

_Destiny_

No one was real sure if they liked the whole destiny thing, for the conclusion was to take place on the Day of Black Sun.

_Hidden_

Aang's eyes narrowed as he saw the last sliver of the sun disappear behind the moon.

_Encouragement _

"If we die, we die as hero's." Toph said as she took a stance.

_Fear_

Something immediately bubbled up inside Aang as he saw the gates to the throne room.

_Sacrifice_

"If it means I have to die to save the millions of people that would if I didn't, so be it." Aang yelled at the Fire Lord through the flames that surrounded him.

_Revenge_

Sokka's face showed nothing but hatred as he looked down upon Azula's body.

_Blood_

Katara had run out of water and had to use any liquid she could find. (Unfortunately the most common liquid was the last thing she would use.)

_Surprise_

Toph gasped as she felt Mai's knives penetrate her skin.

_Cold_

Zuko had never felt so cold as his world went black.

_Power_

The Fire Lords eye's widened as Aang rose into the air, his body glowing with a fine blue light.

_Joy_

Katara slid to the floor with tears streaming down her face and a smile. ("It's over. _We won._")

_Smile_

"I'm fine, Twinkle Toes! Only a few bumps and bruises." Toph said in an annoyed tone. (Aang only smiled, "Yep, she's alright.")

_Hugs_

Katara threw her arms around Zuko's now conscious form screaming, "Your ok!"

_Grief_

"Of all the people to go. . ." Sokka said quietly as the group watched Iroh's tomb go up in flames. (It was the only time Katara had seen Zuko cry.)

_Forgiveness_

"We really meant no harm. Azula made us, we had no choice!" Ty Lee pleaded with a dieing Mai in her arms and Katara rushed forward without a word. (despite Toph's glares.)

_Tears_

Every family shed tears when they were told that the 100 year war was over.

_Honor_

"I told you there are other ways to get your honor back." Katara said in a mocking tone.

_Water_

"There's no way you can get me into that water." Toph said quickly.("And I thought she wasn't afraid of anything." Zuko said quietly, and unfortunately for him, Toph heard that.)

_Makeup_

"I still don't see why I have to wear five pounds of makeup." Toph grumbled as Ty Lee and Katara continued to apply blush to her cheeks.

_Party_

When the girls entered the ball room, every eye was on them.

_Dancing_

"Just because I'm not royalty doesn't mean I don't know how to dance." Katara snapped, grapping Zuko's hand and pulling him out onto the dance floor.

_Sight_

"Being blind gives you a better sense of sight," Toph said to the boy. "Because all I can judge is someone's personality."

_Stupidity_

One day, Sokka decided to be extra stupid and poke the puff balls on Toph's headband.

_Laughter_

All Toph could do was laugh when Sokka finally caught Zuko and Katara. ("WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!")

_Confusion_

"I don't get it! One minute she's nice to me and the next she's beating me with rocks!" Aang said with a frustrated frown. ("Well, what did you do?" "I said that. . ." Aang's face fell. "Never mind.")

_Reflex_

All Aang did was go tell Katara that dinner was ready and he came back with a large welt across his cheek. ("He snuck up on me!")

_Marbles_

"Hey, marbles are _cool."_ Sokka yelled defensively . ("What ever you say, Snoozles.")

_Courage_

"Being brave is doing something even if your afraid to, Sokka, and being made a fool of by a baby moose-lion cub and screaming your head off is _not _considered brave."

_Rhythm_

Toph smiled every time the steady rhythm of Aang's heart beat became unsteady around her.

_Winning_

"I'm going to beat you this time." Sokka said. (Katara chuckled, "You've been saying that for the past two hours.")

_Fireworks_

Toph hated when people tried to explain things to her, but she didn't stop Aang as he described the fireworks that painted the night sky.

_Jealousy_

They just knew that having Mai in the group after Katara and Zuko confessed to each other was a bad idea.

_Shock_

The first time Toph went to rub his head playfully, she got a surprise. ("Hold still, there's something hairy on your head!")

_Drinks_

"I thought there was something wrong with this tea." Ty Lee said as she watched Sokka try to waltz with a plant.

_Storm_

Even as the storm tore at the roof and the trees they knew it would be fine, for they had been through worse.

_Footsteps_

Toph knew exactly how every single footstep was unique but she found Aang's the most lighthearted.

_Hunger_

"Am I the only one that's hungry?" Sokka asked for the millionth time.

_Warmth_

Katara knew there had to be an upside to being with a fire bender. ("I never have to use a blanket anymore.")

_Love_

"And he said he wouldn't find another girl." Katara whispered happily to Zuko as they watched Sokka sneak off with Ty Lee.

_Song_

The guy's looked on in amazement as Katara, Toph, and Ty Lee sang a duet.

_Scent_

Not only was Toph's sense of hearing better but so was her sense of smell. ("It's beautiful, Aang." She said quietly, pressing her nose lightly to the flower.)

_Future_

Katara was quite determined to get everyone's fortune told by Aunt Wu.

_Swamp_

Aang just had to take Toph to the first place he saw her.

_Challenge_

Even months after the war ended Aang still had to fight off Katara, Toph and Zuko at the same time during practice sessions.

_Change_

"It's just something we're going to have to get used to." Katara said, looking over the balcony railing at the flourishing Fire Nation.

_Proposal_

Sokka's proposal to Ty Lee didn't come as much of a shock but the girls still screamed in delight at the news.

_Queen_

Sokka didn't know if he should be happy or mad that Katara would be the Fire Nation queen.

_Rebel_

Toph, the rebel, would be the wife of Aang, the avatar. ("This should be good." Sokka whispered to himself.)


End file.
